Aircraft often include an emergency braking system that enables brake actuation in the event the primary braking systems fail. For example, such systems may include a handbrake that a pilot would operate manually in the event the primary braking system fails. However, such systems often require the use of a handbrake component, which enhances weight, uses valuable cockpit space, and typically includes a cable that must be run from the cockpit to the braking system. Emergency braking systems (that include a handbrake that connect to other components via a cable) also present assembly difficulties in aircraft construction. Thus, there is a need for emergency braking systems that do not require a hand brake.